Content delivery services (e.g., networks) often comprise numerous devices and/or different types of equipment. It can be difficult to monitor such services for failures or performance. For example, it may be difficult to determine the presence or absence of filters (such as POE filters), amplifiers, splitters, the integrity of connections, the settings/status/configurations of other network hardware and/or software components, and/or other network issues.